metalfandomcom-20200223-history
Metal Wiki:Sandbox/Archive02
Band:Calimetts Calimetts is a Hardcore punk band from California Current line-up: *Jonny Barren: Vocals, Guitars, Bass, Drums *Shane Barkley: Guitars, Bass, Vocals, Drums *Derok Gray: Guitar, Drums, Bass, Vocals Albums: *GrayShot: 1984 *Burn It Up: 1987 *GermWar: 2011 *War of the Lords: 2014 EPs: *Broken Days & Condemned People: 1997 *Timeless Glory: 1998 *Crazy Looking: 2005 *Defiance: 2009 Live: *''Doomsday Device: Live in Germany'': 1988 *''Square Off: Live in Russia'': 1999 *''Time:Live in London'': 2007 Compilations: *''Thee Premises of Time'': 2000 Tours: *''The Germany to Romania Tour: A Final Chance to Live'': 1986-1987 *''The Russia to Japan Tour: Bring Back the Pain'': 1996-1997 *''The Germany to China Tour: The Day of Doom'': 1997-1999 *''The China to Asia Tour: Breakdown into Life'': 2002-2003 *''The Brazil to Florida Tour: The Final One'': 2008-2010 Band:Shawn Richards History Shawn Richards is a metal band from California. Current #Shawn Richards - Lead vocals #David Blooris - Lead guitar #Garry Blitzen - Bass #Jarry Bicklen - Drums #Marko Sanderson - Rhythm guitar, Backing vocals Former #Freddy Freakky - Bass #Bray - Rhythm guitar #Boe Lynn - Drums #John La Dough - Drums #Freig - Lead guitar #Beflore - Bassist #Jeremey Josey - Drums #Frankky - Rhythm guitar #Drake Blookey - Lead guitar #John Glynn - Lead guitar Discography #'Blinded in Shame - 1991(alternative metal)' #'Flick Mick - 1994(alternative metal)' #'Vore Gore - 1997(nu metal)' #'Ripper of Death - 2000(alternative metal)' #'Blood - 2003(hard rock)' #'Freakky Blood Lines - 2006(metalcore/Nu metal)' #'Time of a Dime - 2011 (hard rock)' Specials:Compilations, EPs, Live albums, Remixes, Greatist Hits *'1992: Life in Bowl - (EP; alternative metal)' *'2002: Live Nice, Die Mean - (EP; nu metal)' *'2005: Shifter Lifter - (EP; alternative metal)' *'2009: Nickers - (EP; hard rock)' *'2001: Vore Gore - (Remix/nu metal)' *'2008: Blood (Remix/hard rock]])' *'2007: Beneath the Immortalized Darkness - (Live; alternative metal/metalcore)' *'2007: Shawn Richards: Greatist Time - (Compilation; nu metal/metalcore)' *'2008: Shawn Richards: Greatist Hits 101 - (Greatist Hits; alternative metal/hard rock/nu metal)' Band:Shawn & Corey Richards/Richard Bros. History Richard Bros. is a Heavy metal band from California. Line-up: *Shawn Richards - Vocals, Guitar, Additional instruments *Corey Richards - Vocals, Guitar, Additional instruments Discography Albums *''1991: Don't Ever Give up(Techno pop/Space rock)'' *''1995: Driven Apart(Techno pop)'' *''1998: Dumbed(Hardcore punk/Hard rock)'' *''2003: A Lifetime to Remember(Heavy metal)'' *''2007: The Richard Bros. (Heavy metal)'' EPs *''1991: Bleed Me Into Life (Techno pop) (EP)'' *''1992: Shirt (Techno pop) (EP)'' *''1993: Hurt Inside (Hard rock) (EP)'' *''1994: Broken Hearts and Death Melodies (Hardcore punk) (EP)'' *''1995: Substance (Techno pop) (EP)'' *''1996: Days of Darkness & Shallow Light (Techno pop) (EP)'' *''1997: Scared for Life (Techno pop) (EP)'' *''1998: Hounds (Hardcore punk) (EP)'' *''1999: Shameful, Isn't it? (Hardcore punk) (EP)'' Band:Jim Rose & Dave Vournis JR & DV is a hard rock band. Current Line-up: *Jim Rose: Vocals, Guitar, Bass, Keyboard *Dave Vournis: Vocals, Drums, Guitar Discography: #Broken Flesh: 1971(Hard rock/Funk rock/Glam rock) #Dying Inside the Hate: 1975(Hard rock/Funk rock/Glam rock) #Breaking Through the Dying Solstice: 1980(Hard rock/Funk rock/Punk rock) #Death Bring us to the Land Where we are Dead: 1983(Hard rock/Funk rock/Punk rock) #Breaking in Till the Killing Spree is Over: 1987(Hard rock/Funk rock/Punk rock) #Choking on me Cause You Have a Dying Wish to FulFill: 1993(Hard rock/Punk rock) #Dying Inside a Mysterious Place and Waking up in the Room of Death: 1999(Hard rock/Punk rock) #Crying for Help in Places Where Help Will Never be Found Even if Satan Isn't There: 2009(Hard Rock/Punk rock) Compilations: *The Crow, The Demon, The God, The Devil & The JR & DV: 1989(Hard rock/Funk rock/Punk rock/Glam rock) Various Artists: *Attack of The Black Flag Tour: 2004-2005(Punk rock) Record Company albums: *Blood Brawny: 1978(Hard rock/Funk rock) *Gorie Gunkey: 1993(Hard rock/Punk rock) Band:Dray Dray is american pop band from california. Current *Joe Mymer: vocals (2008-present) *Chris Nephine: guitar *Dave Miche: bass *Don Gillman: drums (2010-present) Former *Michael Shynn: Vocals (1987-1994) *Franklin Shollin: Vocals (1994-2001, 2006-2008) *Dave Greem: Guitar (1990-1992) *Fredd Shallim: Guitar (1993) *Jim Rose: Guitar (1993-1997) *Greg Vournix: Guitar (1997-2001) *Gary Glenich: Drums (1987-2001, 2006-2009; deceased) Discography Albums *Space: 1991 (pop rock) *Crater: 1994 (alternative pop) *Welcome!: 1996 (Power pop) *Comma Code: 1997 (alternative pop/pop punk/power pop) *Creater: 2001 (Power pop/Pop punk/Pop rock) *Space 2: 2011 (pop rock/pop punk) EPs *Agent Red: 1991 (power pop) *Pride (EP): 2007 (Power pop/pop punk) Live *Comply: 2006 Compilations *1996: Thornes *2006: A New Generation Remixes *The Tribunal Contributions(Rap mix)/Space (2001) *The Techno Mix/Crater (2006) Band:Decimate Current *Michael Bariah: (Vocals • Guitar) *Brad Indy: (Bass • Keyboard) *Cass Loe: (Drums • Turntables) Former ** First period *Dave Gromme: (Drums) *Joe Marill: (Vocals) :: Second period *Joe Grall: (Vocals • Bass) *Fred Barrlyn: (Vocals) *Dave Garl: (Drums) Albums *Sweeping Out Hell: (1979)(Hard rock/Funk metal) *Crazy Head, Mr. Maca Me: (1981)(Hard rock/Funk metal) *S.P.L.A.T.: (1985)(Hard rock/Funk metal) *Cannibalism: (1996)(Hard rock/Funk metal/Rap metal) *The Great Known: (2009)(Hard rock/Funk metal/Rap metal) EPs *The Great Temple of Time: (1986)(Hard rock) Band:Brad Pitt's Band Brad Pitt's Band is a american rock band that formed 1991. They albums which have been produced as movies determined on the albums greatness the more likely they will work on the sequel instead of waiting to make one. Band_members Current *Brad Pitt: (Vocals • Guitar; 1991-present) *Nigel Worthenham: (Guitar; 1991-1995, 2003-present) *John Gallahaagner: (Bass; 1991, 2005-present) Former *Joey Norgen: (Guitar; 1995-2003) *Jared Gray: (Bass; 1991-2005) *Joe Niggall: (Drums • backing vocals; 1991-2012) Discography Albums * Peanut Punk *# Peanut Punk(1991) *# Peanut Punk II: The New America (1994) *# Peanut Punk III: The American Dream (1995) * Brad Pitt's Band series *# The Beginning (1991) *# The Eternal Tour (1994) *# The Dawn of Time (1999) *# The Dusk of Life (2003) *# The Red Eye (2008) * Legends *# Legends (1991) *# Legends II (1999) *# Legends III (2006) *# Legends IV (2007) *# Legends V (2008) *# Legends VI (2010) Films * Peanut Punk films *# Peanut Punk (1993) *# Peanut Punk II: The New America (1996) *# Peanut Punk III: The American Dream (1999) * Brad Pitt's Band franchise *# The Beginning (1994) *# The Eternal Tour (1998) *# The Dawn of Time (2004) *# The Dusk of Life (2010) * Legends *# Legends(1995) *# Legends II(2000) *# Legends III(2007) *# Legends IV(2010) Band:Peanut Punk Peanut Punk is an American punk rock band formed in California. Line-up Current * Brad Pitt: Vocalist (2000-present) * Nathan Prilliam: Guitarist (1988-present) * Joe Jonas: Bass guitarist (2007-present) * Kenny Leston: Drummer (1988, 2000, 2005-present) Former * Kevin Jonas: guitarist (2006-2007; deceased) * Derek Cray: bass guitarist (1988-2002) * Joey Jordan: bass guitarist (2002-2005) * Don Denon: Bass guitarist (2005-2007) * Jonas Serra: drummer (1989-1997) * Marcus Cumber: drummer (1997-1999) * Jorge Memfis: drummer (2001-2005) * Garrin Bey: vocalist (1988-1993) * Joey Jackson: Vocalist (1993-1996) * Calvin Rivers: Vocalist (1996-2000) Discography Albums * Projekte Crazy Guys: 1993 * Bricks: 1996 * Spawning the Life: 2000 * The Rules of Rock: 2006 * The Roadshow: 2011 EPs * People: 1989 * The Comeback: 1993 * Retrocity: 1998 * Nitrous: 2002 * Destructo: 2003 * The End: 2010 Filmography Peanut Punk * Peanut Punk(1995) * Peanut Punk II: America(1998) * Peanut Punk III The Great American(2007) Forever! * Forever!(2000) * Forever! 2 Gether(2003) Band:Doom Doom (AKA Doom!) is an American Christian rock started by guitarist, Jim Breff Line-up Current *''Vanessa Hudgens: Vocals, Keyboards(2007-present)'' *''Jim Breff: Backing vocals(Lead when on death metal & unblack metal songs; Scream & Death Grunt), Guitar(2003-present)'' *''Michelle Morgan(Actress): Guitar(2005-present)'' *''Clint Norris: Bass guitar (2003-present)'' *''Nikki Six: Drums(2003-present)'' Former *''Kevin Marris: Vocals(2003-2007)'' *''Jordan Mantis: Guitar(2003-2005)'' Discography *''Consequences of Hell: 2003; Christian rock / Christian metal / Unblack metal'' *''Cons & Pros, Evil & Good: 2004; Christian rock / Christian metal / Melodeath'' *''Duality: 2005; Christian rock / Christian metal/ Thrash metal'' *''The Saints: 2006; Christian rock / Christian metal / Metal'' *''V: Aboard God's Ship: 2007; Christian rock / Christian metal / Melodeath'' *''Alive to Die: 2008; Christian rock / Christian metal / Unblack metal'' *''The Mission: 2009; Christian rock / Christian metal / Thrash metal'' *''Capture the Time: 2010; Christian metal / Thrash metal'' *''Titans of Music: 2011; Christian metal / thrash metal'' Signature and other random stuff */Sandbox */Sandbox02 */Sandbox Signature Tester */Test Zone */Movies of Darkness *Category:Move Protected Band:Slaughter Slaughter formed in 2005. Line-up * Derek Evy - Vocals * Vanessa Hudgens - Keyboard, Guitar, Backing vocals * Dirk Kingston - Bass * Marcus Voule - Drums Former * Miley Cyrus - keyboard, guitar, backing vocals (2005-2010) Discography * Horrors - 2006 (explicit) * Time to Die - 2007 (explicit) * Violent Killer Clowns - 2008 (explicit) * Contain the Free, Control the Weak - 2009 (explicit) * I Love Genocide ♥ - 2010 (explicit) Band: Death-bot Death-bot is an american metal band. They were a well-known band in 1960s to the early-1990s. Their most recognized for their Homecoming franchise. The band was founded by Shawn Troy, the founder of the horror film franchise, Death Walking. The band reports after the death of famed film director, Shawn Troy, they plan on doing one last album before splitting up. They plan on going into production of the album mid-August. The album is entitled, "The Masters of Psychedelics, Wonder and Amazement", which is to be released sometime in January of 2011. Current * Davis Trembles - Vocals (61-years-old; 1962-1994, 2004-present) * Dave Myers - Guitars, acoustics (62-years-old; 1961-1994, 2004-present) * Cory Davison - Drums (59-years-old; 1963, 1966-1994, 2004-present) Former * Shawn Troy - guitars, acoustics (1961-1991, 1994, 2005-2010; deceased) Discography Other releases Greatest hits * The Mausoleum - 1984, Greatest hits * Best of Death-bot - 2004, greatest hits EPs * Death-bot - 1970 * Relief 2 - 1979 * Release Me Please! - 1992 Demos * Relieving Soldiers - 1958 Remixes * Relief: Robotic Ensemble - 1993 * Release Me! Or I Will Kill You All - 2006 * Funny Guy: The Vile Mix - 2012 Band:The Morning Moon The Morning Moon is an American punk rock band from Nevada. Line-up * David Mersch - vocals, guitars * Michael Morgen - bass * Richard Clinters - drums Discography # Masters of the Mind (1972) # Mind-control (1973) # Payin' Customers' (1974) # Slim (1982) # Westerner (1983) # The Policity (1993) # Warden Doom (1997) # The Cadaver (1998) # The Cadaver II (2003) # The Cadaver III (2004) # Widowers' (2005) # Showin' Up (2007) # Warhead's (2008) # Direct Mission (2011) Band: Desert Players Desert Players is an American pop punk band from Florida. Line-up #''Jordan Lason - vocals (1986 - 1989)'' #''Michael Veni - vocals (1989 - 1994)'' #''Jake Portson - vocals (1995 - 2000)'' #''Jeffery Nile - guitar (1986 - 1987)'' #''Jason Moore - guitar (1989 - 1991)'' #''Marcus Brunston - guitar (1991-1995)'' #''Morgan Reese - guitar (1995-1998)'' #''Roger Dyson - bass (1986-2000)'' #''Harrison Nillson - drums (1986-1992)'' #''Jason Decker - drums (1992-1997)'' Discography Albums * Desert Players - 1996 EPs * Less than Earth - 1987 Band: Dying Breed Dying Breed is an American metal band from Minnesota that formed in 1980. Line-up Current * Joe Miller - vocals (1980-present) * James Miller - guitar (1980-present) * Morgan Michaels - guitar (1999-present) * Devon Jordan - bass (2003-present) * Chris Philips - drums (1995-present) Former * Michael Andrews - guitar (1980-1986) * Jim Roberts - guitar (1986-1999) * Richard Morgenson - bass (1980-2003) * Jake Phillman - drums (1980-1990) * Daniel Forny - drums (1990-1995) Discography Albums * Grave Defilement (1982; deathgrind, goregrind) * Made to Murder (1984; grindcore, deathgrind) * Human Dinner (1986; grindcore, deathgrind) * Eating Flesh (1988; death metal) * Crimson Sin (1991; death metal) * R.I.P. (Ripped in Pieces) (1998; death metal) * Blood Bath (2001; melodic death metal) * Whores from Hell (2004; melodic death metal, death metal, technical death metal) * Bitchslap (2005; melodic death metal, death metal, technical death metal) * Bleed (2007; melodic death metal, death metal, technical death metal) * Murderers (2009; melodic death metal, death metal, technical death metal) * Vile Filth (2010; melodic death metal, death metal, technical death metal) EPs * Reeking of Hate and Blood (1987; goregrind) * Messy Little Shits (1999; death metal) * Filthy Motherfucker (2006; death metal) Compilations * Resurrection: The Goregrind Days (1991) * Reborn: The Grindcore Days (1992) * Reborn 2: The Deathgrind Days (1994) * Rebirth: The Death Metal Days (1999) Band:Death from Above Death from Above is an American metal band from Minnesota. Line-up Current * Devon Jordan - vocals, bass (2006-present) * Gorge - vocals, lead guitar (2002-present) * The Sinner - backing vocals, rhythm guitar (2002-present) * George Hanson - backing vocals, drums (2002-present) Former * Doctor - vocals (2002-2006) * Crisp - backing vocals, bass (2002-2006) Discography Albums * Depraved Beasts (2003) * Grave-robbers (2005) * Desecration (2008) * IVy Woods (2010) EPs * Merciless Metal (2004) Band: Burn Haters Burn Haters is hardcore punk/sludge metal band from California. Line-up * Joe Miller - vocals (1999-present) * James Miller - vocals, guitar (1999-present) * Gorge - backing vocals, guitar (1999-present) * Zombie-man - backing vocals, bass (1999-present) * Devil-man - backing vocals, drums (1999-present) Discography * Destroyer (2001) * Creator (2003) * Hurtful (2005) * Truth (2006) * Machinery (2008) * Hatred (2011) Band: Kings of Chaos Kings of Chaos is rock opera band from Philadelphia. Line-up Current * Larry Morgan - vocals (2004-present) * George Rictus - guitar (2006-present) * Michael Ford - guitar (1996-present) * Jack Richards - bass (1996-present) * Carl June - drums (1996-present) Former * Joe Miller - vocals (1996-2004) * Phil Janets - guitar (1996-2003) * Bruce Philips - guitar (2003-2006) Discography * Beginnings (2003) * Prime (2005) * Hell Breaks Loose (2007) * Beyond the Dreams (2011) Band: Pigs Pigs is a deathgrind band from New York. Line-up Current * Michael "Filthy" Jones - vocals, guitars (1984-present) * Mr. Dead - drums (1999-present) Former * Mr. Dick - guitar (1984-2003) * Vomitshit - guitar (2004) * Bitch - bass (1984-1987) * Canadian - bass (1987-1995) * The Cop - bass (1995) * Ragdoll - bass (1995-1998, 2006) * Boy-toucher - bass (1998-2004) Discography Albums * Fucking Killers - 1991 (independent release) * Castration is Kinky - 1995 * Kinky Sex with Your Family - 2002 * Violent Decree - 2011 Extended plays * Cum - 1986 * Deep-throat - 1994 * Rusty Trombone - 1997 * I LOVE KINKY SEX - 2001 Band: Rage Rage is an American grindcore band. Current line-up * Groan - vocals, bass * Mr. Dick - guitar * Mr. Dead - drums Discography Albums * Violent Works - 2002 * Unsettling Deals - 2011 * Decay - 2012 (originally slated for a 2004 release) EPs * Deathly Things - 2002 Demos * Self-titled - 1999 * Enrage - 2000 * Rage - 2001 * Defense - 2003 Band: The Creators The Creators is a Thai metal band featuring all-American members from different states. Line-up Current * Shawn Morgen - vocals (1986-present) * James Dilbert - lead guitar (1986-1993, 1997 to present) * Phil Redman - rhythm guitar (2000-present) * John Moorhead - bass (2008-present) * Devon Limborg - drums (2010-present) Former * David Crilleria - lead guitar (1993-1997) * Don Pearl - rhythm guitar (1986-1994) * Michael George - rhythm guitar (1994-1998) * Ben Parson - rhythm guitar (1998-2000) * Darryl Levin - bass (1986-1997) * Jon Sarif - bass (1997-2005) * Chris the Sinister - bass (2005) * Eric - bass (2005-2008) * Max Goldberg - drums (1986-2006) * Mike Valentino - drums (2006-2009) * Nick Ments - drums (2009) Discography Albums * Burn (1993) * White & Black/Black & White (2001) * Lacerate (2003) * Master of All (2006) * Define the Power (2009) * Creation of Man & Monsters (2012) Demos * The Ignored (1986) * Consumption (1987) * Defilement (1990) * Freedom of You (1995) * Uncontrollable (1996) * Empty & Filthy (1997) * Worthless (2006) Extended plays * Puritan (1988) * Let It All Go (1993) * The Dirt (1996) Band: The Butterfly The Butterfly is an American metal band. Line-up * Carl Withers - vocals * Creature - guitar * David Freeman - guitar * Nick "Pig" Fileman - bass * Habitat (drums) Discography * A Call for Blood (1997) * Creatures of Time (1999) * Washington Must Burn (2001) * The Western World (2003) * British Red, American Blue (2005) * Time for the End (2007) * Confederacy (2009) * Union (2011) Band: Dead Men Dead Men is an American power metal band from Georgia. Members * James Lynn - lead vocals (1991-1996, 2007-present) * Vincent Reese - lead guitar, lead vocals (1981-1996, 2007-present) * Josh Roberts - rhythm guitar, backing vocals (1981-1996, 2007-present) * Tim Morgen - keyboards, lead vocals (1981-1986, 1992-1996, 2007-present) * Jared Olsen - bass, backing vocals (1990-1993, 1996, 2009-present) * Michael Thompson - drums, lead & backing vocals (1995-1996, 2007-present) Former * Andrew White - keyboards (1986-1988) * Robert Denham - keyboards (1988-1991) * Michael Vinson - keyboards (1991-1992) * Will Philips - bass (1981-1983) * George Williams - bass (1983-1987) * Paul Stevens - bass (1988-1990, 1993-1996) * Devon Lee - drums (1981-1985) * Ryan Carson - drums (1985-1992) * Marcus Gates - drums (1993-1994) Discography Albums * Doomsday (1987) * No Victims for Tomorrow (1989) * Defiance (1992) * Expression (1993) * Killer (2010) Band: Gangsta's Gangsta's is a West Coast rap group from New York. Current members * T-Sirius (founder) * Crackhead Cameron (2002-2007, 2011-present) * Thuggy B (1998-2007, 2011-present) * PussyCatcher (2001-2007, 2011-present) * Arabian (1992-1995, 2001-2006, 2011-present) Former * Cranked Carry (1992-1994) * Tripper (1992-2001) * Raunchy Rourke (1992-1996) * Deadly Dancer (1995-1996) * Thuggy D (1997-2000) * Generic Genna (1994-1999) * Morse (1999-2004) Discography * The First of the Gangsta's (1994) * Kill or Rape (1995) * Niggaz (1997) * The Murder Weapon (1999) * 100 Miles (2001) * Fagz & Niggaz (2003) Band: Fear of God Fear of God is an extreme metal band from France. Members * Flesh - vocals * Freak - guitars * Machine - guitars * Doom - bass * Dark King - drums Discography * Dearly Loved by the Dead (1988) * Scum of the Earth (1991) * Black Angel (2000) * Lethal (2002) * Scars of the Liars (2003) * A Candle in Hell (2006) * The Bleeding Rise (2008) * Pain, Agony & Fear (The Mind of the Depressed) (2011) Band: Chaos in the Eyes of the Dead Chaos in the Eyes of the Dead is a metal band from New York, formed in 1991. Members * James Hart - vocals * George Reese - guitars * Kerry Philips - guitars * Derrick Rice - guitars * Steve Rice - drums Discography * Frozen - 1994 * Burnt Souls - 1996 * Dead Eyes - 1999 * Rotting Flesh of the Weak and the Innocent - 2001 * The Reaper's Domain - 2005 * Anger, Pain, Fear, Guilt - 2007 * Maximum Pain - 2009 * Demon Driver - 2010 Band: Agony in Heaven Agony in Heaven is an American death metal band from Minnesota. They formed in 1982 under the name Blood of the Innocents as a two-piece band, and split up in 1984 and reformed using a different name as five-piece band. Members Current * Glen Benton - vocals (1995-1999, 2004-present) * Jared Rockford - lead & rhythm guitar (2005-present) * Jake Burg - lead & rhythm guitar (1982-1984, 1987-1999, 2004-present; vocals and guitars in 1982-1984) * Devon Lord - bass (1987-1988, 2004-present) * Eddy Hoffman - drums (1982-1984, 1988-1999, 2004-present) Former * Mike Morris - vocals (1987-1992) * Dalton Hanson - vocals (1992-1995) * Chris Warrior - lead & rhythm guitar (1987-1999) * Tony Larson - bass (1988-1990) * Jeff Lewis - bass (1990-1994) * Derek Richards - bass (1994-1996) * Devon Fisher - bass (1996-1999) Discography Albums * Born to Slaughter - 1989 * Burn the Flesh - 1991 * Torn to Pieces - 1993 * Butchering the Innocent - 1995 * Dawn of a New Age of War - 1996 * Deicide: To Kill a God - 2005 * Slaughtering of the Lamb - 2010 Extended plays * The Nile River - 1984 Demos * Agony in Heaven - 1988